smt64_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Official Leobear Productions/Xarxes,The Many Headed
HELLO THIS VERSION IS OUTDATED AND WILL BE REPLACED BY A NEW VERSION Prologue Today people all over the world heard of the mythological legend of Xarxes, legend tells we would awaken and wreak havoc all around the world, but now the time has come he will rise once more Chapter One:Present Day Two adventurers found a temple that had art of what was the Many headed,they found a sacred treasure, the Claw of The Vengeful, as they saw it, they deciced to steal,making greed consume them, as this was a big mistake.as they went back to New York, they brought a great curse,but they did not care for what the curse was doing, as they wanted Money Chapter Two:Mysterious Problems Reports said the Boats are sinking and volcanoes were erupting for no reason,in a legend this was a sign of a Primordial Monster God emerging back into the world, but no one listened and think it's just natural but one night, a boat was at sea,the captain of the boat told his crew to clean and then get dinner but one of them disappeared, but another one gone, soon all were gone, the captain then was worried, then he heard a explosion,he noticed his ship sinking as soon as it was gone,the captain swam for his life getting to New York Chapter Three:It appears As soon as the captain got to New York he told the workers at the dock what he saw. he said that it was big,had three headed and a tail,but no one believed him,he want to see the two adventurers who were rich, they said to him to scram, get out but then the ground shakes, at the docks people saw it Chapter Four:Destruction of New York At the docks it emerged, the legend was true Xarxes,The Many Headed has reawakened from slumber by two greedy people as soon as Xarxes walked on land he blasted at the things in his way destroy all in sight, even a bunch of people burned dying in the process, he then grabbed a person and crushed him, he was finding the Claw of the Vengeful, the Greedy Adventurers saw him taking the claw with them, Xarxes destroys almost all of New York, when he saw the Claw, he went after the two greedy man Chapter Five:The Trap But what Xarxes did not know is that the Adventurers wanted him to come with them as they were going to kill him by Volcano, as soon as they got the Volcano, they prepared the trap so they can get more Money and be heroes. as soon as Xarxes arrives they were going to blow up the hole so Xarxes can be sealed in the mountain Chapter Six:Epilogue The Adventurers ticked the bomb while Xarxes did not Notice as soon as the time was over the bomb exploded and Xarxes fell into the Volcano not to be seen again and the Adventurers were heroes but they had someone seal the volcano so Xarxes could not escape, so people begin rebuild New York and The Claw was forever in the Museum, but they fear that Xarxes will return THE END Category:Blog posts